This invention relates generally to a novelty stand to be used in the office or in the home. More particularly, this invention relates to a novelty storage stand having a portion thereof formed in the shape of a structure that is associated with the article stored therein or an activity involving the stored article.
Individuals in homes and offices and in public places, such as hotel lobbies and shops enjoy seeing decorative articles that are conversational pieces and that simultaneously have an alternative use. For example, golfers enjoy being reminded of and talking about the pleasant times spent on the golf course even though they may be at home or in the office and unable to play a round of golf.
A decorative stand in the shape of a golf ball washer appropriately placed in a home or office may stimulate a conversation with visitors about a particularly enjoyable round of golf. A decorative novelty stand that is shaped in the form of a golf ball washer and that contains golf balls that may be removed and putted towards a target in the base of the stand simulating a hole on the putting green additionally provides an opportunity to enhance the conversation by permitting the conversers to practicing putting.
Further, should the golf ball washer have a cover with a humidifier attached thereto, the container alternatively could be used as a humidor for the storage of cigars, thereby permitting the conversers to enjoy a cigar while putting.
In yet another use, the container, without a cover, could be used to house a floral arrangement or a scented article evoking sensory perceptions of a favorite outdoor location such as a particular golf course green surrounded by memorable flora.
A novelty storage stand with an integral putting target that can be used in the office or in the home for storing for golf balls, cigars, candy and the like, that evokes memories of a favorite putting green and that additionally provides an opportunity for practicing putting would be a valuable addition to any home or office.
Briefly stated, one aspect of the present invention is a storage device including a container having a first opening and an optional cover in releasable engagement with the container to cover the first opening. The storage device additionally includes a base having a target for receiving an object. A member having a first end is attached to the container and a second end is attached to the base.
Another aspect of the present invention is a storage device having a hollow generally circular-shaped cylinder having an open end and a tapered closed end. A generally circular-shaped cover is in releasable engagement with the open end of the circular-shaped cylinder to cover the open end. The cover has a first surface and a second surface. The first surface of the cover has a depression for holding an article. A spherically-shaped handle is mounted at the center of the first surface of the cover. The storage device additionally includes a generally circular disk-shaped base having an outer edge with a semi-circular-shaped notch for receiving a putted golf ball. An elongated rod having a first end is attached to the tapered closed end of the circular cylinder and a second end is attached to the disk-shaped base.